Torneio Homenagem ao Aniversariante
by Ana Hakubi
Summary: RESULTADO: L.
1. Torneio Homenagem ao Aniversariante

**Torneio Homenagem ao Aniversariante**

Bem, como o nome já diz, a idéia é escolher o personagem e homenageá-lo no mês de seu aniversário. O escolhido desta vez é L, que completa anos em 31 de outubro.

**Regras principais:**

A data da postagem deve ser entre meia-noite de 31/10 e meia-noite de 03/11 (pegando assim um fim de semana inteiro para a postagem.) Essa regra é importante por se tratar da essência do Torneio, que é o aniversário. Então não pretendemos prolongar o prazo.

A fanfic deve ter entre 1200 e 5000 caracteres, sem incluir título, disclaimer e notas finais.

Qualquer formato e gênero concorre, incluindo songfic e lemon.

**Pontuação:**

As fanfics já começam com 60 pontos.

Perda de Pontuação:

- 5 pontos: menor ou maior que o especificado.

- 5 pontos: postagem atrasada, sem justificativa por PM - acumulativa 5 pontos por dia.

- 10 pontos: fugir do tema.

- até 20 pontos: personagens OOC.

- até 20 pontos: ortografia e gramática.

Os 40 pontos restantes serão distribuídos assim:

_Originalidade (20 pontos):_ o quanto o tema foi trabalhado de um jeito inesperado e diferente, e o andamento da história em si. Boas frases contam bônus! (por exemplo, se você perdeu 5 pontos por ter ultrapassado o limite de texto, pode ganhar 5 pontos de bônus por uma boa frase nesse quesito e assim recuperar.)

_Reação do leitor (20 pontos):_ se é uma fic de comédia que faz rir muito, ou um drama que realmente fez chorar, se a idéia geral da fic faz pensar ou comove de alguma maneira. Além da banca,serão considerados os reviews do povo (não a quantidade, mas os elogios apontados com argumentos e críticas construtivas).

**Premiações:**

1o lugar: Uma one-shot de Death Note feita pela Ana Hakubi ou Etecétera ou Black Foxy.

Juízas: Ana Hakubi,Etecétera e Black Foxy.

A nota final da fic será o parecer de todas as juízas dividido por 3, fazendo a média.

**Para participar:**

Escolha se vai usar especificamente o tema Aniversário ou não, caso decida que não, escolha um dos seguintes temas.

Bolo

Comemoração

Outono

Presente

Neve

Aposta

Vinho

Lembrando que, por se tratar de uma homenagem ao L, ele deve ser um dos personagens centrais da história.

**Ficha de inscrição:**

Atualizando a ficha de inscrição só para padronizar:

Nick no site:

Tema:

Formato: (POV, songfic, centric...)

Comentários: (qualquer observação)

As inscrições podem ser feitas nos reviews da fic, e a data final de postagem está especificada no começo. Em virtude de o tempo ser um pouco curto, as inscrições permanecerão abertas até 01/11, **só pedimos que, mesmo que escreve a fic e poste no fim do prazo, coloque o review de inscrição ou ela será desconsiderada. **

No resumo da fic deve constar: **Torneio Homenagem ao Aniversariante: L.**

Qualquer dúvida pode ser enviada por PM para as juízas.

No dia 04/11 esclareceremos em um novo capítulo quando sai o resultado, de acordo com o número de participantes.

E por final, divirtam-se e participem!

_Ana Hakubi, Etecétera e Black Foxy._


	2. Aviso

Olá! Estamos de volta.

Agradecemos a todos que participaram do torneio homenageando o aniversariante L. Assim, avisamos que **o resultado do torneio será divulgado no dia 06/12**, exatamente daqui a um mês.

Além disso, uma PM será enviada ao vencedor para que ele tome conhecimento do fato mesmo que não visite o site no dia. Entretanto, recomendamos que dêem uma olhada no fandom, pois nunca se sabe quando o vai estar de mau humor para receber e enviar PMs...

É isso!Até o mês que vem, e qualquer coisa é só mandar uma review/mensagem!

_Ana Hakubi, Etecetera e Black Foxy._


	3. Mello

MAHHHHH OIEEEE ESTAMOS DE VOLTA!

Atendendo a pedidos (yeah!) mais uma leva de homenagem ao aniversariante. Desta vez, o contemplado é o Mello, que sopra velinhas em 13 de dezembro!

Vamos aos esclarecimentos:

**Regras principais:**

A data da postagem deve ser entre meia-noite de 13/12 e meia-noite de 15/12 (pegando assim um fim de semana inteiro para a postagem.) Essa regra é importante por se tratar da essência do Torneio, que é o aniversário. Então não pretendemos prolongar o prazo.

A fanfic deve ter entre 1200 e 5000 caracteres, sem incluir título, disclaimer e notas finais.

Qualquer formato e gênero concorre, incluindo songfic e lemon.

**Pontuação:**

As fanfics já começam com 60 pontos.

Perda de Pontuação:

- 5 pontos: menor ou maior que o especificado.

- 5 pontos: postagem atrasada, sem justificativa por PM - acumulativa 5 pontos por dia.

- 10 pontos: fugir do tema.

- até 20 pontos: personagens OOC.

- até 20 pontos: ortografia e gramática.

Os 40 pontos restantes serão distribuídos assim:

_Originalidade (20 pontos):_ o quanto o tema foi trabalhado de um jeito inesperado e diferente, e o andamento da história em si. Boas frases contam bônus! (por exemplo, se você perdeu 5 pontos por ter ultrapassado o limite de texto, pode ganhar 5 pontos de bônus por uma boa frase nesse quesito e assim recuperar.)

_Reação do leitor (20 pontos):_ se é uma fic de comédia que faz rir muito, ou um drama que realmente fez chorar, se a idéia geral da fic faz pensar ou comove de alguma maneira. Além da banca,serão considerados os reviews do povo (não a quantidade, mas os elogios apontados com argumentos e críticas construtivas).

**Premiações:**

1o lugar: Uma one-shot de Death Note feita pela Ana Hakubi ou Etecétera ou Black Foxy.

Juízas: Ana Hakubi,Etecétera e Black Foxy.

A nota final da fic será o parecer de todas as juízas dividido por 3, fazendo a média.

**Para participar:**

Escolha se vai usar especificamente o tema Aniversário ou não, caso decida que não, escolha um dos seguintes temas.

**Chocolate**

**Ceia**

**Igreja**

**Punk rock**

**Surpresa**

**Melancolia**

**Ira**

**Marcas**

Lembrando que, por se tratar de uma homenagem ao Mello, ele deve ser um dos personagens centrais da história.

**Ficha de inscrição:**

Nick no site:

Tema:

Formato: (POV, songfic, centric...)

Comentários: (qualquer observação)

As inscrições podem ser feitas nos reviews da fic, e a data final de postagem está especificada no começo. Em virtude de o tempo ser um pouco curto, as inscrições permanecerão abertas até 10/12, **só pedimos que, mesmo que escreve a fic e poste no fim do prazo, coloque o review de inscrição ou ela será desconsiderada. **

No resumo da fic deve constar: **Torneio Homenagem ao Aniversariante: Mello.**

Qualquer dúvida pode ser enviada por PM para as juízas.

No dia 17/11 esclareceremos em um novo capítulo quando sai o resultado, de acordo com o número de participantes.

E por final, divirtam-se e participem!

_Ana Hakubi, Etecétera e Black Foxy._


	4. Resultado L

Olá a todos! Estamos de volta com o resultado do concurso, após alguns atrasos e imprevistos.

Esperamos que todos tenham se divertido participando desse torneio!!!

E, sem mais delongas...

* * *

**Colocação Final do Torneio Homenagem ao Aniversariante: L  
**

**4º lugar**:Samui – _69_

**3º lugar:** Meu bolo, meu sorriso – _83_

**2º lugar:** Vida Branca – _91_

**1º lugar: Always – _92_**

**Ou seja, **_**PARABÉNS, RAAYY**_**! Você é a contemplada e ganhou uma one-shot de Death Note, podendo escolher uma das juízas para escrevê-la. Sinta-se à vontade para enviar uma PM a ela com o tipo de fic que deseja!!!**

E parabéns a todos que participaram! Nos vemos em um próximo aniversário...

* * *

_**AVISO: **Como o torneio de homenagem ao Mello teve apenas três inscritos, esperaremos que a fanfic da pessoa que falta seja postada, caso contrário não haverá julgamento. Contamos com a compreensão dos participantes._

_Ana Hakubi, Etecétera e Black Foxy._


End file.
